Rise Of The Guardians: Return Of Darkness
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: A year after Pitch was imprisoned in his keep, the Guardians now find themselves hosting the tri-century ball for eternal beings from all over the world. However, a new evil is rising from the ashes of the past. Will the Guardians be able to stop the darkness that comes, or will the Darkness over come the world once and for all?


WOO! NEW FANFICTION! xD Sorry, Spirit Girl fans! I'm still working on it!

I hope to make this a good story! I have a lot planned!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

-TBOE-

* * *

My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Man in the Moon told me so. He barely talks to me, but then again, not many people do. I'm not what you call normal. In fact, I'm far from normal. I am a Guardian. I, along with four others, protect the children of the world as Guardians, protecting their beliefs and dreams. My fellow Guardians are North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy; however, you may recognize them as Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. Together, we fought back against fear and darkness known as Pitch Black, or the Boogeyman, and drove him back into the darkness from which he came.

But we're not the only eternal beings out there.

How do I know that?

Because I met another.

It was on the eve of Christmas. North was busy as ever, so visits from us were out of the question. The yetis were on high patrol so I couldn't even sneak in (not like I haven't before..) so I was stuck doing what I did best; having fun.

There I was, flying towards the one place I called home, Burgess, when I saw a pretty interesting sight. A group of children were gathered around an older man with a guitar, watching him play seasonal songs. Being that I had nothing better to do, I decided to swoop in and take a listen, hiding in an alleyway. This guy was pretty good for just playing a guitar. He even sang couple lines from the song he was playing. Nevertheless, at the end of his show, we all clapped in applause for him. Then, I heard one of the kids began to cheer and holler in sudden excitement.

"Oo! Oo! Can you please make up a christmas song?" The little boy asked. The other kids around him started to get excited as well. I was certain the performer was nervous, but when I looked over at him, he just gave a smile. There's no way he could. He didn't seem to be a professional, dressed in casual winter clothes.

"A Christmas song?" He simply asked with the same smile. He then closed his eyes and lifted his head gently to the sky in thought.

That's when I saw her.

A woman with soft rainbow tinted black hair bloomed like a flower from the invisible air, dressed in a white canvas dress with white poinsettias placed behind each of her tan skinned ears. Her emerald green eyes glimmered as she smiled beside the guitarist and leaned over to whisper in his ear. It wasn't a normal whisper, however. I could see small red and white music notes dance from her lips to his ear. As she finished, she stood back up straight and stepped back, watching the guitarist open his eyes and smile before playing a very nice tune and singing.

"Christmas is here. Gather 'round you boys and girls  
I'll tell you all about the story of old Santa Claus.  
He drives a sleigh across the sky and gives you presents late at night  
He does this every year for all of us here because

He's the spirit of Christmas. He's the mascot of cheer.  
He's the winter guardian devoted to love and before Christmas day, he'll be here."

The children cheered and danced slightly as they listened to him sing. He continued his tune, which shocked me. I looked back at the woman and watched her smile and slightly sway to the beat of the music. It was rather... refreshing to see.

"Quite a beauty, ain't she?" A familiar voice said beside me. I jumped a bit and looked over to see Bunnymund hiding in the alleyway with me, twirling his boomerang and looking at me with a smirk. I shook off the surprise.

"Y-yea, she's pretty." I replied, regaining my straight posture and leaning against my staff.

"Yea. Too bad she's a bunny like me, so she ain't exactly your type." Bunnymun said, chuckling with his Australian bur. I instantly became confused. I looked over and saw a human-looking girl in a dress, reassuring myself that I wasn't going crazy. I turned to the misguided bunny.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but she's not a bunny. She's a girl like me." I said, gesturing my staff in her direction. Bunny stopped twirling his boomerang and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course she looks like a human to you; she's Muse." Bunny said, walking over to me. "She's meant to take on the form that is most inspirational to you. She naturally brings inspiration and creativity."

I looked over to the girl again. Muse?

"I bet she looks like some sort of ice princess or something to you, Jack." Bunny added before turning and tapping his foot on the cement below our feet, forming a tunnel. "Come on, I came to get you and bring you to North. We have business to take care of."

I turned to Bunny in even more confusion. She didn't look like an ice anything to me..

"Business?" I asked, moving on from the subject. Bunny sighed and jumped in, not replying to my question. I looked back to see the girl had vanished and the guitarist was getting applause from the group of children. I guess it was a quick whisper and run with her. I turned back and sighed before hopping into the tunnel, feeling it close above me as I slid towards the North Pole. I had to admit; the tunnel slides were fun, but they weren't as fun as a ride in North's sleigh. After moments of slipping and sliding, Bunny and I were in the main hall of North's workshop.

Everyone was as busy as ever. The yetis were mad dashing to build and wrap presents for the massive sleigh ride that night. The elves, of course, were in their own little worlds, 'helping'. Toy airplanes and rocket ships flew around the room in testing as dolls and teddy bears were being decorated and covered in boxes and wrapping paper. However, there was no North to be found.

"So, if we have business to take care of, where's the house host?" I asked, twirling my staff behind me as Bunny looked around in confusion.

"Hello children!" A booming female voice cheered, her voice drenched in a Russian accent. Bunny and I looked over to see a beautifully proportioned hefty woman dressed in a fluffy red and white dress smiling as she walked over to us with a batch of maslenki on a plate. She offered the plate to us and we each took a pastry. Upon taking a bite, I felt the tart plum jam run through my mouth as Bunny devoured his maslenki in haste and looked to the woman with a mirrored smile.

"'Allo, Mrs. Lill North. Where's Mr. North?" Bunny asked, brushing the pastry crumbs from his lips. Mrs. North chuckled and placed the plate on a nearby table. North got married soon after my admittance to becoming a Guardian. Why? Because the Man in the Moon and him had a talk. Soon, the Man in the Moon found Lill and introduced her to North and they were stuck to each other like glue. Lill was a wonderful woman; she was perfect for North. North was certainly happy to have a loving wife to care for him.

"Ahh, my husband is currently preparing himself for the big deliveries tonight. It is Christmas Eve, after all." Lill replied. Bunny nodded as I finished my treat. We then turned our heads to the sound of fluttering wings, seeing Tooth and a handful of her tooth fairy assistants fly in from the open window. Tooth smiled at me and flew over to give me a warm hug, followed by her swooning assistants.

"Jack! It's been more than a year! How have you been?" Tooth asked, smiling her perfect smile at me.

"I've been pretty okay. Been making snowball fights and snow days here and there, but everything's been pretty relaxing." I replied, smiling back. Tooth giggled and flew over to Lill, hugging and greeting her as well. I decided to look to Bunny, but frowned a bit to see him a bit worried and flustered, pacing around by the fireplace. "Bunny, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Bunny responded, looking up at me in slight shock before shaking his head and nodding, pacing faster. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. We just need to get this done."

"We need to get what done?" I asked, having enough of Bunny's dodging. Tooth and Lill looked over in slight shock before muttering to each other and making me look over. "What's going on?"

"Well, Jack, um..." Tooth began, turning to face me. "There's something that you've kind of been left out of."

I was lost. More things? What else could I have been lost in?

"There's a big event set for all of us. It happens once every three-hundred years. When you were made an eternal spirit, we didn't know whether or not to bring you, so you weren't invited to it.." Tooth continued.

"Event for the Guardians? I wasn't a Guardian then, so it makes sense-" I began before being interrupted by Bunny.

"Not just the Guardians, mate. This event is for every eternal being in the world." Bunny confessed, leaning against the fireplace arch. "A grand ball of peace. Anyone who was believed in was invited and came."

That fact struck at my heart a bit. I remembered about not being believed in and it was heartbreaking to remember. To have people walk through me was a sad remembrance... I shook out the sadness and looked up at Tooth.

"A ball? Like, dancing and stuff?" I asked, trying to regain my normal composure. Tooth nodded.

"A gathering of eternal spirits to keep peace amongst us so we can care and protect the world in our own ways." Tooth replied, spinning gently. "We'd all wear the most beautiful tuxedos and gowns and dance around the ballroom to wonderful music by Muse.."

I looked to Tooth at the name.

"Muse will be there?" I asked curiously. Tooth and Bunny looked to me in slight surprise, both equally hiding their jealous faces.

"Y-yes. She'll be there- have you met her?" Tooth asked, nervous a bit. I shook my head, which made her assistants sigh a bit in relief. "O-oh! Okay!"

"Muse is always there, but she shouldn't be." Bunny muttered, looking into the fireplace. I looked at him, slightly irritated at the judgement, but curious as to why.

"Why shouldn't she be there?"

"Because she's not really like us. She didn't have a past life like us; she was just created from thin air." Bunny explained, looking to me with a serious face. "The Man in the Moon created her from thin air at the creation of this world to give children and adults the imaginations and inspirations to build and create. She's older than any of us."

I was even more surprised than I was about this girl. She looked my age.. but then again, it could have been because she had to power to be whoever we imagined her to be. Muse seemed more interesting than ever.

"When is this shindig?" I asked.

"We usually have it before New Years and after Christmas. However, we, as Guardians, meet to decide where it will be held." Tooth explained. "Since we're the Guardians chosen by the Man in the Moon, we have the duty to prepare it and run it."

Lill stepped forward, smiling.

"It will be a first for both of us, Jack." Lill said with a kind smile. I nodded with a small smile, but kept the thought of the vent in my head. My thoughts, however, were stopped when a stream of gold sand dashed by my face. I blinked and looked over to see Sandy float in with a smile, his arms wide in greetings.

"Sandy!" I said with a large smile, walking over and hugging him.

"Great. Four of the five Guardians are here." Bunny said, growing more ansty by the minute.

"What's your problem, Bunny?" I asked, turning from the hug to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look. We need to figure out where we're going to have this party so we can prepare for it." Bunny said. Tooth giggled and turned to me.

"He always prepares his suit at the last minute." Tooth whispered, making Bunny blush and growl in anger at her before pacing faster to relieve his stress.

"We have to wear formal clothes?" I asked. I was very much comfortable with my casual clothes, so a suit was not the ideal outfit for me. Tooth nodded.

"And I have the perfect suit for you, Jack Frost." A familiar voice rang, making all of us turn with a smile. From his office, North walked in, dressed in his fancy Santa suit, and held out a large present box to me. "Go on. Open it."

I walked over and took the box, looking to North with a raised eyebrow. "A suit for me?"

"Well, not exactly a suit, per say, but you'll look dashing in it!" Lill said, walking over to North and becoming wrapped under his 'Nice' tattooed arm. I looked down at the box in my hands and took a breath before opening it. Suddenly, I was begin wrapped in snowflakes and white mist. The magic began to spiral around me as I dropped the box in shock. It began to enwrap me as my clothes began to glow. As the magic began to fade, everyone stared in surprise and positive awe. I looked down and was shocked myself.

I was dressed in a white prince outfit top with glittering blue snowflake embroidery. A silver and blue sash streaked across my chest as silver ropes glimmered as they connected the suit together on my body. My blue pants were rather dull, but I felt regal. It was.. odd.

I looked up to see Tooth and her assistants swooning at the sight as Bunnymund dropped his jaw in both jealousy and awe. Lill and North smiled as Sandy gave me a thumbs up in approval.

I don't know why... but something wasn't settling with me.. Not the outfit, but the event. It felt like something was going to go wrong..


End file.
